


和朋友的聊天记录

by Nvershinande



Category: all白敬亭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvershinande/pseuds/Nvershinande
Summary: 之前聊天时一段一段挤的，朋友整理出了文档才发现有这么多字…………比较震撼所以发出来纪念（？）一下，不过可能内容比较稀散，包容一下:-|十八级OOC，食用前可看LOF：nvershinande的置顶：）
Relationships: 素人/白敬亭
Kudos: 10





	和朋友的聊天记录

他看着坐在床边刚洗完澡的青年，平时习惯吹干头发再出来的他今天发梢却滴着水，一颗一颗砸在宽松浴袍遮不住的锁骨上。他忍不住吞了吞口水，随身带的背包里是他想送给他的一件“礼物”，明明来之前做了十足准备，到了这人面前却还是忍不住紧张。

青年见他一言不发，也不催，只顾着靠在床头按着手机，时不时露出点甜美的笑容。他确实有点搞不懂他了，或者说其实根本就没懂过他。

但他一向是行动派，在青年又一次抬头瞥了他一眼之后，他终于掏出包里质地柔软的黑色内衣塞进青年手里，不敢去看他表情，“白白，你看……”

【手机里面有什么？】

可能是在和其他队友聊天呢？毕竟他自己的手机叮咚作响，他一向很能安抚他们这群小朋友，这可是他难得能和青年独处的时光。

被塞了一团情趣内衣的人揉了揉掌心的东西，质感倒是不错，应该不是随便买来的便宜货。他对眼前这个大男孩儿印象不错，也越发觉得事情有趣起来。

他没把内衣展开，只轻轻地放在床侧。看向站着低头的小朋友，敲了敲床头柜，“你知道我为什么叫你单独一个人来么？”

穿着运动套装的男生开始慌了起来，他确实猜不到他的用意，事实上青年已经很少单独唤他们到房间里去。他虽然天资不错，但也有自知之明，知道自己并非最受青睐的那个，难不成这次独处真的只是经理人对自己的一次教导，是自己自作多情了？

他没敢回答，还是低着头一言不发。青年叹了口气，可惜以他的段位还品不出来这声叹息是失望还是无奈，只好鼓起勇气准备为自己争辩两句。一抬头却看到青年探长了手去拿那团被他放在床边的内衣，没系紧的浴袍将滑未滑，他甚至觉得他只要胆子再大一点，就可以肆意窥探意淫那具他曾经拥有过却又无法独占的漂亮胴体。

修长的手勾来内衣后打开，那些黑色蕾丝与光滑的丁字裤材质只和手上肤色对比就足够迷人心窍，青年的手温柔地抚过背后那对精巧的恶魔小翅膀，又整理了两下胸前那对蝴蝶结。

他一眼也不敢移开，生怕错过什么香艳场景。事实也确实没让他失望，青年搭在腰腹间手指灵巧一动，带子滑落的时候纯色浴袍也躺在床上，他赤裸着上半身，挑着眉把情趣内衣往身上比划，最后状似疑惑地歪了歪头，“嗯？好像还挺合适的？”

他差点脱口而出，说这是我违规留宿时偷偷量的尺寸，而我在和你做爱时用唇舌和手掌触碰过你的每一寸皮肤，后入的时候把着你的腰准确测量着那里的窄细程度，怎么会不合适呢？

可他理智及时回笼，生怕惹怒他倾慕已久的青年，只好说这衣服我收藏很久了，本来是准备给女……

大男生还是过于紧张了，说的话甚至不如那句用自己的身体感受过他的每一处，那一刻他很想扇自己两巴掌。果不其然，他听见青年尾音稍微翘高的问话：“哦？不敢给女朋友穿就拿来给我呀？”

“我不是这……”

“你把我当什么啦？随便勾引男人的婊子吗？”

他脑袋轰的一声炸响，支支吾吾地说不出话，青年轻笑着站起来，重新把滑落的浴袍系回身上，“可惜了，今晚本来是想教教你，帮你找到合适的定位，既然你这么想我，那我觉得……”

他终于感到惶恐，急匆匆地想上去一把扯住他的手臂，可他低估了自己的力量，同时也高估了青年的体型。高高瘦瘦的小经理被他一拉脚一滑，带着他一起重新摔进了床垫里。

一米八几的青年缩在他怀里，脸色微红，咬着嘴唇似乎忍耐着什么。他才看见他这一压，刚才大大咧咧扔在床上的内衣装饰品硌到了青年的背脊，而他最近似乎因为工作原因，腰有点不太舒服。

是不是太胡闹了？他问自己，从青年身上直起身后他便不敢再有什么别的幻想，只想不那么丢人的走出这间本应充满暧昧气息的房间。

他没发现自己身上发生了什么，事实上当青年白白嫩嫩的脚踩上他已经鼓起一包的重要部位时他都没反应过来。

柔软却带有压迫感的力道在他裆部逡巡，他脸腾的一下红了个透，诧异地看向挑逗自己的人。

“你看你，明明嘴上说着不把我当婊子，啧，男人的生理反应可是最诚实的哦？”

其实他觉得是刚才不小心压在香甜躯体身上的那一瞬才让他起了反应，可青年认为是那频繁提起的颇带侮辱性的词汇才让他情不自禁硬了起来，虽然他也确实没立场反驳……

他的运动短裤挡不住任何恶意的挑逗，也让自己的反应显得更为诚实。小经理脸上是掩不住的笑，一如既往的甜美可人，这让他又开始心存希望。

青年抬起腿的时候，浴袍下的长腿若隐若现，他也曾把这双腿抬起来夹在腰间，但更多时候还是在场上对着场边穿着超短裤的青年进行大家心知肚明的意淫。现在这个人短暂地独属于他了，他真的不能再错过机会了。

他把炽热的唇瓣往发起人耳边凑，满意地看着耳朵变红。他心中与圣女有一般地位的人段位颇高，但耳朵永远藏不住心事，他知道这样就是取悦到青年了。

“小白、”青年回头看他一眼，嘴唇似有若无地擦过他鼻尖，他心尖狠颤一下，却看到小经理有点冷的脸色，像回到了他们初见时的样子。

他心知今天是得罪到这个人了，只好又委屈地叫了声白哥，这个人疏离感太强了，明明自己已经跟他有很亲密的接触，日常相处也暧昧不清，但总还是让他觉得他们之间说不定只是录完这档子节目就会散的限定情谊。

一起录过节目的演员朋友……他想想都觉得难受，更想把人抓在手心，可他们那么多人都抓不住，凭什么就是他呢？

青年在委屈的大男孩额头上轻轻贴了一下，像幼时母亲给的晚安吻，极大地抚慰了他忐忑不安的心。他终于又像平时一样咧出灿烂的笑容，贱兮兮地去脱小经理的衣服。

他的动作被阻止了，取而代之的是上衣被灵巧的手指勾开，露出他宽厚的胸膛。可青年又转过身去，重新拎起那套衣服端详起来，他感觉有点冷，凑过去把人圈起来，感觉到浴袍上的绒毛挠在他心间。

他并没有被拒绝，这是一个好征兆。漂亮男生乖巧地窝在他怀里，让他可以肆无忌惮地浅吻他的后颈，偶尔还能闻闻他肩胛处那缕不知从何而来的香气。

“嗯，别闹……”他的圣女开始堕落神坛，声音软绵绵的，带着他期盼已久的情欲。发起人声音一向低沉有力，此时却带着一点不为人知的颤抖，让他感受到这人难得的脆弱。

好吧，他一向是个听话的孩子，最后咬了下经理人的耳垂之后就再也不动了。他怀里的人慢慢平复了略急促的呼吸，开始把内衣的上半部分往身上套，“真想看我穿？”

他求之不得，黑色蕾丝才刚箍上那人细嫩的脖颈，他就觉得自己已经开始硬得发疼。他闷闷地应了一声，非常有眼力见地去解开束缚他赤裸躯体的衣带，又帮着他系好内衣的卡扣，小恶魔翅膀在他眼前完美地翻飞起来。

他的青年在身前调整着什么他看不清，但他不着急，只消一会儿这人就会全都属于他了。可他的下半身还被掩在浴袍之下，看不清虚实，他很想上手去探，而青年动作比他快了一步。

他尚未伸过去的手里被塞进一团丁字裤，那双又长又细的腿往他怀里一蹬，“我不会，你帮我穿上吧。”

青年的纯棉内裤尚未被主人主动脱离，于是他也只好代办。秀气的阳具藏在他小腹前，而聊胜于无的丝绸布料将要再次掩盖它。

经理人很配合他的动作，时不时晃动的长腿和扭动的腰肢都让他难以自制，甚至想着要不别穿了直接让我插进去好好干干你……却还是忍了下来，他颤抖着手系上细得能被一扯就断的绑带，又环着他的腰，让那圈黑色布料显出他能让人一手圈过搂紧的腰线。

他的小女神很满意他的作品，特别是他完全忍不住的粗重喘息让青年十分有成就感。他扯了扯身上的各处有些粗糙的蕾丝，又不经意地晃了晃脖子，喉结处顶起来的铃铛微微作响，大男生眼神就更深一分。

他还是不敢吻他，只好凑到他胸线分明的地方去舔吻，乳头被藏在窄窄的细条下，想来刚才他就是在调整这个地方，以免过早的裸露出他比本人好懂得多的敏感点。

粗糙的手掌在青年腰际间温柔地抚摸，他像女人一样，被胸前的男孩刺激着那似有若无的乳沟。他感觉到自己也微微硬了起来，后面却已经开始明显的发软，这是被男人狠狠调教过的结果。

小铃铛在他耳边，随着他取悦青年的动作，提醒着他他们现在到底是在做什么。他总是很难相信，那个本应高高在上的发起人、大明星，会脱了衣服和他们这群爱打篮球的小男生混在一起，被他们肆意攫取，全身发红地跪趴在他们身下任人操弄。

他在床上也是高贵的，可总归还是被人当作妓女一样发泄着各种不可说的复杂欲望。他在他们心中当然是圣女，是仰望倾慕的存在，就算他们关系再亲近，可能最适合拿来形容他们关系还是玩得来的朋友。

可就算他不敢承认，他心底也深深认为，小经理现在就是他们共用的性宠物，是把所有男人玩的团团转的婊子，可他们心甘情愿，愿意做他细嫩脚底下的俘虏。

乳尖被含住的那一刻青年终于忍不住呻吟，男生的手已经急切地在他大腿内侧又摸又掐，配合着噬咬乳头的动作，很快地唤醒了他的身体。丁字裤根本盖不住他开始滴水的性器，和他的耳根一样红彤彤的头部从边缘处探出来，男生觉得这人是如此可爱，低下头去吻他流水的地方。

青年终于有些绷不住了。

一对一的好处在于不会被玩得太狠，但坏处在于他有点把控不住自己感情的外泄。当所有人一起赋予快感时他可以完美地沉浸其中，可如果有人开始带着不该有的感情温情地对待他，他便难以维持内心的平静了。

算了，随他去吧，他选择这个男生的目的确实是因为他比其他人更照顾更喜欢他一些，玩累了也是需要休息的呀。

他心中的小恶魔此刻却是温柔的天使，在他默默努力的后颈抚摸着，他本来没想这么快就给青年做口活，此刻却顺势含住了他微硬的东西。

以前他的确从来没想过会和男人上床，和女人做爱的次数也不多，但他在几次共同享用漂亮小经理的锻炼之下，早已学会了如何取悦他。他的圣女是生来就该被男人亵玩操弄的，光是这一含，头顶传来的压抑不止的呻吟已经足够让人欲火焚身。

没有人解开附在他身上的任何情趣用品，可他的乳头和阳具早已暴露在外，乳头硬挺着等着被宠幸，可流着水的东西却急切地从内裤边弹出来在小男生的嘴里顶弄着，这一切比脱光了都还要色情。他把青年那根东西舔得湿漉漉的，享受地听着那人带着点哭腔喊他的名字。

真好听，他从来没觉得自己名字能被喊得如此缱绻婉转。清纯又媚人的气质只能在青年身上被完美糅合，令人甘愿俯首称臣。

丝绸布料已经湿了个透，他本来以为是自己太过于卖力，给人舔湿了，手往后一摸才发现是小经理的屁股已经流出一些来路不明的液体，他捻了一丝凑到自己跟前，确定不是其他男人的精液。

他忽然放下心来，要不然就是小女神太会流水，要不就是提前做了准备，而无论哪一点都让他感到兴奋。可手指才刚触碰到那被细布条卡住的，好似正在微微收缩的穴口，他就被青年一勾下巴哄了回去。

“别这么着急，就算你真把我当妓女，也要把我照顾好了，不能只顾自己爽吧？”

他知道青年其实更喜欢被温柔的对待，而这也是他的优点，他一向很会照顾人的感受。细密的吻落在他身体的每一处，把人吻得发红，耳垂舔舔咬咬，他享受着小经理受不住往他怀里钻的温存。

小经理生得漂亮，让人沉浸其中的同时又很想用自己的东西玷污他，只是现在还不到时候……两颗起立的乳点成了重点攻击对象，他每吃一口就能听到小女神舒服的喘息，抬起眼皮时还看到他终于忍不住自己的淫荡本性，沾湿了自己的手指往另一边没被他照顾到的胸膛摸去。

漂亮经理的身体是有股难以察觉的奶香味的，但被人玩弄时便会格外明显，他总觉得如果换做是女人，他的胸口可能已经渗出足够哺育他们这一群男生的乳汁。

他终于如青年所愿，把他身上各处哄得舒舒服服，闪亮亮的反着光，锁骨也悄悄留上了自己的印记。他知道被发现了，可那修长手指只是在那处抚摸了两下，并没多说什么。

他大着胆子去拨弄他的铃铛，收到戏谑的一眼，却没有嗔怪的意思。他们之前好像达成了一种平衡，他感觉自己不知不觉间真的代入了把人当成婊子来调弄的思维，而被他轻薄的人，似乎竟也对此默许了。

安全套已经在床头柜里备好了，看来青年也并未真的准备做什么冠冕堂皇之事，他的目的依然是单纯地与他们欢爱一番。可他忽然又不想像刚才一样猴急地占有这个人了，毕竟今晚时间还长，那样多浪费啊。

青年看他拿着套的动作有点犹豫，有点明白他想干什么。既然开了小灶他也就不扭捏了，手指轻巧地夹走他手中的薄片，自己起身把小朋友往床头推。

等他的裤子也被那双微凉的手剥开，命根子被握住时，他才明白自己刚才做的口活比起这人来还差了一大截儿。他是惯会取悦男人的，他终于开始坚定地认为这个人就是一个浪荡却又不失高贵的，真正意义上的婊子。

但他是最独一无二的那个，他有自己选男人的一套标准，不是人尽可夫的妓女，不是给钱就上的娼妓，他是一个懂得如何更好的取悦自己，让自己得到无限快乐的婊子。

青年是一个非常柔软的人，心灵和身体都是，他的东西在那软唇的伺候下变得更加涨大，滑溜溜的舌头舔过他的每一处，每次被含进去的时候他都觉得自己将要释放，可理智让他坚持了下来。

太会吃了，他不禁感叹，肉棒大得撑住了他的小嘴，可他依旧把硬柱舔得啧啧响，嘴唇时不时蹭过龟头又温柔地吸吮。他知道发起人学过钢琴，但从未想到这项技能给男人打飞机的时候会有如此大的加成，他整个人被捧得晕眩，手嘴共用真的太犯规了。

青年极偶尔地抬头看他的反应，但由于他是那样认真地看着这人为他口交，所以每一次目光都被他捕捉到。他每一次抬眼都让他的心脏获得一次高潮，那眼神太会勾引人，是积淀深厚的风情万种。

他还不想这么早就折进去，只好放轻语调求青年不要再一个劲儿的哄大他的阳具了。那人从善如流退出，看着他浑身赤裸地靠在床头喘气，没忍住笑出了声。

那笑意纯粹绚烂，让他不由自主把自己的心里话说了出来，“好美……”

他的小女神竟没生气，只是软软地靠在他胸膛，把他的手拉走放在自己腰间。他甚至听见了自己压抑不住的口水声，宣告着自己有多么想把这个人放倒，用尽所有方法侵犯他，让他因为自己的操干而掉下令人怜惜的眼泪。

丁字裤被提前一步解开了，因为小女神说把你卡疼了可不太好，我还要继续用的呢。然后他就这样眼睁睁地看着自己日思夜想的嫩穴暴露在他眼前，且手上被挤了一坨润滑剂，引导到洞穴门口停住。

“都怪你动作太慢，都干掉了，不多弄点会疼的……”青年撒娇般地撅了撅嘴，带着他的手指往里面钻，剩下的事他便熟悉得很，一根手指弄完之后又适时塞进第二根，搂着的腰肢有些忍不住颤抖，他凑过去哄他，“别怕，很快就好。”

谁怕了，身经百战的青年悄悄翻了个白眼，只是这小孩总是不经意间擦过他的敏感点，他已经有点忍不住了。

开发好的穴口已经能完整地容纳一个男人的尺寸了，青年躺在床上等着他戴好套，再一寸寸挤进自己身体里。离他上一次和男人做爱其实有段时间了，他有点不太舒服，皱着眉头忍耐着，又被男生附下身吻住了泪痣。

很多人喜欢玩他这里，仿佛这颗泪痣才是迷人心窍的玄机。他任由着被亲吻，也不催他动作，毕竟自己也需要适应被男人操进来的感觉。

身上的人宛如抱着珍宝一样的搂着他的肩膀，动作轻缓地在他体内冲撞着。室内一时间有些安静，只剩两个人略粗重的喘息和肉体碰撞的声音。

大男生偶尔会唤他的名字，他一声声应了，温柔地去吻他的发顶，把人哄得更加兴奋。他的腰被抬高握在男生宽厚的掌心里，屁股也被迫往他胯间靠近，硬挺的阳具在体内一下下插得更深更重，让他忍不住呻吟出来。

“嗯……你轻点……”

此刻的他似乎是脆弱的，男生的心软成一片，情不自禁放慢速度，但这样对青年来说也是一种折磨。他背上的内衣带和小翅膀压久了有点疼，试图把腿勾在精壮腰间也没能减轻一点压力，反而把人压向了自己最敏感的地方，被残忍地操出眼泪来。

这一切小朋友并不知情，他只知道这个人容纳男人的地方简直是名器，他被伺候得特别舒服，简直想死在他身上。当看到小女神眼泪渗出来的那一刻，他才慌了起来，急急忙忙去舔干净却被推开，他只好赶紧把自己拔出来，把人搂在怀里。

“小白，弄疼你了吗？”没有回应，青年只是眨了眨眼，侧过身去露出被压的有些变形的翅膀和发红的脊背，他这才明白过来。

对不起……他去吻那些发红的皮肤，吻着吻着变成了他的圣女跪趴着而他虔诚地爱抚他，勃发着的性器卡在湿滑的缝隙里，随着他的动作一下下磨蹭着。

这样猥亵的动作更令人难耐，发起人只好背着手去寻那根不安分的东西，戳在自己还饿着的小嘴前。

“别墨迹了，你先进来……”

而他永远以他的需求为先。

后入一向是青年最喜欢的姿势，只是对想见他漂亮脸蛋的小孩儿来说就有点不太乐意。但这次不太一样，他的小女神听话乖巧地穿着自己精挑细选的情趣内衣，蝴蝶骨和黑色小翅膀在背后振翅欲飞，美得不可方物。

“嗯……”重新被插入时他难耐地摇了摇屁股，这小孩儿尺寸还可以，后入时更加明显。他感到自己被不留余力地拓宽，屁股被轻轻拨开，方便男生用他的肉棒侵入最深的地方。

刚才没被操开的深处迎来了更猛烈的冲击，他抵着枕头的手略微有些发抖，呻吟声按捺不住地泄出。小朋友激动地用身体拍打着他的臀部，他觉得等下干完屁股肯定要肿了……

男生现在像一头只知交欢的野兽，已经无暇顾及他略带哭腔的呻吟。他是很容易被操哭的那种，并不是因为难受，只是过分舒畅的快感容易让他飙出眼泪来。

他也只有在床上才能肆无忌惮地落泪了。

铃铛随着过快的晃动发出声响，一时淹没在啪啪的肉体撞击声里，待到小朋友充分发泄了他的施虐欲，再慢下速度来研磨小女神的敏感点时，才又一次听到那和呻吟声一般勾人的声响。

那是戴在他颈间的项圈，可此刻也束缚着他。不，他的圣女一直把他们掌握在手心，看似屈于男人身下任人摆弄，实际却把他们的心牢牢控制着。

是他的女神，他的圣女，他人生中最耀眼的，即使亲密接触过也遥不可及高高在上的人。他受了蛊惑，去吻他发红的耳根。

铃铛声像魔咒一样魇住了他，他把人圈在怀里，姿态无比亲密，身下动作缓慢却没有停止，像把自己的心全数献上。

他随着自己一下一下的动作，舔吻着他的脊背，咬住他的耳根在他耳边低语，“你真美，我的主人……”

青年面色冷淡，但男生能感受到他被狠狠夹了一下，这个称呼让他清醒的同时也让青年陷入另一种情动，他能感受自己怀里的身体一下子又软又烫，内壁依依不舍地纠缠着他的阳具，像饿了很久似的。

但他从来不缺男人，所以他知道自己这个称呼真正地取悦了他。他把青年压在床上，胯和臀部紧密相贴，送到最深却不急着拔出来，只顾着哄他最疼爱的人，“主人，我好喜欢你啊……”

其实他知道他一向听不得这种表白内心的话语，可这次却没有被拒绝，他知道自己的险招开始奏效，直起身来扶着他的腰干得愈发温柔，每操进去一次就喊他一声，夸他好漂亮好会吃好适合被操，成功把人弄得软成一滩水。

青年没什么力气反抗，他知道自己今天反常得很，甚至差点被人反将一军。他深吸一口气调整情绪，重新跪起来自己往身后撞，试图把节奏重新把控回自己手里。

还挺成功，小朋友的肉棒开始在他体内跳动，是发泄的前兆。他满意地笑起来，把那双掐红了他的腰的手牵到自己内衣带上，感受着他略显笨拙地解开，又配合着把自己变得全身赤裸。

他的胸肉被两只大手抓紧揉捏，又一次感受到了被当成女人操弄的快感。他反手把男生绷紧的大腿肌肉往自己的方向推，成功地引发了新一轮的猛烈撞击。

但他还想再把这孩子调教得更乖一些，他轻轻地把自己从他怀里挣出来，重新与他面对面。将要射精的小朋友急不可耐地想把自己重新塞进去，却被女神柔软冰凉的手抵住了动作。

足足等了三十秒，青年确定男生不会头脑发热冲进来才放开了他。他委屈地想去亲那张过分魅惑人心的脸，问他为什么不让自己进去，明明已经快射了呀……

那修长的手指先是往他被操得水润的唇瓣上点了一下，后又贴在他唇边，一个令人心动的间接接吻。他愣在原地，听见他的主人对他发号施令，“来玩点不一样的真心话大冒险吧，只要你把你的真心话说出来，我就让你射进去怎么样？”

“说、说什么？”他结结巴巴，不敢相信只要说几句话就能获得内射这种福利。他知道经理人在某种程度上非常洁身自好，是他们一步步打破了他的底线，用可怜巴巴的眼神求着发起人给他们这群小孩儿口交，躺在他们身下被同时操，可只有接吻和内射是他们怎么也不敢要求的。

他有一种中彩票的兴奋感，看着自己的安全套被那双手摸过来摘掉，又在他眼前晃了晃，“挺听话啊，一点都没漏，等会都要全部留给我哦。”

好、好……呜，他求之不得，颤抖着把避孕套扔进垃圾桶。跪在青年腿间极诚恳地看着他，又惊讶地被领着重新回到他身体里。

他也和一些女人做过，从来没觉得隔了一层膜差别有多大，但事实证明无套做爱带给人的快感更多来自于内心。他最仰慕的人主动地摘了套，双腿大开着勾引他全部射进去把他寂寞发骚的小穴填满，射完了还能看着自己的东西从他那一张一合的洞里流出来……

他适时捂住了自己的鼻子，发现还没到流鼻血的程度。青年发现了他略显蠢萌的动作，笑着把他的阳具往自己身体里塞得更深，“没事，我相信你会说实话的，你先进来试试受不受得住。”

啊……他呼吸开始变得极为粗重，要不是一边还要想着会问什么问题来分散注意力，他怕自己还没插到底就已经射了。

青年看他调整好了呼吸，才正式开始拷问，“要说实话哦，你觉得我是个怎么样的人？”

嗯？这问题似乎过于简单又极其困难，他是场上场下都悉心照顾他们的发起人，是漂亮得过分惹得一众球员为其疯狂的经理人，他的好说上三天三夜也说不完，这可怎么回答呢？

肉棒被湿软的内壁包裹着，他在青年的眼神鼓励下轻轻抽动起来，适应了这个频率之后，他才行开始想冠冕堂皇地做一次陈述，却被青年摇摇头打断了。

“这么说吧，你觉得我是高高在上不可一世的大明星吗？”

他很快摇头，可是想了想又默默点头，青年失望地看着他，“都跟你们睡了多少次了还这么想我，真是白疼你们了……”

不是的！他只是觉得这个人似乎从未真正属于他们，但他的辩解没来得及说出口，就又被另一个问题问懵了，“那我这样和你们厮混，你会觉得我是贪心不要脸的婊子吗？”

他还是想下意识的摇头，但最终还是吻他的鼻尖含糊开口，“你是最好的……就算你是可以被很多男人一起拥有的婊子，你也是最高贵最漂亮的，没有人能玷污你……”

这就是他能说出来的最好听的话了。

青年似乎听到了还算满意的答案，捏着他的下巴抬起来去吻他的鼻尖，“乖，那就请你好好取悦你心爱的婊子吧。”

不知道有没有TBC


End file.
